


Beauty and the Wolf

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold in the Dark Castle, F/M, The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Belle overly romanticizes a familiar fairy tale when she compares her master to the antagonist, which leads to some very favorable circumstances and unprofessed feelings.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Beauty and the Wolf

Beauty and the Wolf

A/AN: I haven't written any Rumbelle in awhile, and this was super random. Enjoy...

Belle sat with her legs tucked beneath her, quietly turning the pages of an ancient book of fairy tales. The Dark Castle was silent that evening, its two occupants holed up in the same space. The library was where, Belle, spent her days off, but occasionally Rumpelstiltskin would join her when he hadn't anything better to do. Today happened to be one of those days, where he sat leisurely spinning nearby. The hum of the wheel lulled Belle into a dreamlike state as she came upon a fairytale about a young girl visiting her grandmother. When she'd arrived, the girl discovered a wolf had disguised himself, hoping to make a meal out of her. Belle wrinkled her nose funnily at the queer name – Little Red Riding Hood. In the end, the wolf had been killed by a huntsman, and Red had been spared. Belle examined the text a bit more, wondering if the desire of the wolf to eat the girl could be taken metaphorically. Clearly the tale made him out to be a hungry beast, but what if it didn't infer physical hunger at all?

Heat rose in her cheeks as she raised her eyes from the page, her gaze gravitated to Rumpelstiltskin. She shouldn't have been attracted to someone like him, but she couldn't seem to help herself. The way his star-kissed skin sparkled in the sunlight was breathtaking enough. Belle began to insert herself in the Red Riding Hood story, imagining herself as that naïve girl and her master the wolf.

  
Belle felt her toes curl and distinct parts of her body becoming warm. Apparently she'd been staring at him way too long because he looked up and noticed how her gaze bore into him, something mysterious and foreign lurking within her azure depths.

  
She froze when he halted the wheel, rising and sauntering towards her – like a predator ready to strike. He paused, granting her an assessing glance. Belle could sense the tension marinating between them, and she wondered what he would do next.

  
“You should spend more time cleaning and less time toddling,” he chastised.

“Hasn’t your break lasted long enough?” The question hung in the air, but Belle knew it was a farce. He was well aware he’d given her the day off.

  
Belle swallowed hard, the apples of her cheeks glowing. “It's my day off, I was just reading this entrancing tale about a girl with a red cloak and a wolf. He was pretending to be her grandmother and-”

  
She shuddered as he tilted her chin up with his talon. “Yes, I'm sure the wolf was very hungry. I bet he would have gobbled up that girl, given the opportunity.” The face he made at her told her he wasn't speaking of the book anymore. He knew she was famished.

  
“Are we still speaking of the wolf or something else?” She challenged, rising to her feet. He wasn't much taller than her, though he went to extreme measures to seem intimidating. Belle knew the beast’s bark was worse than his bite.

  
“I'm not sure what you mean,” he whispered, his voice raw and utterly human.

  
Belle daringly reached up, twisting one of his ringlets between her fingertips. “I'm feeling ravenous, just like the wolf.”

  
He gazed at her in awe as she leaned up to brush her lips slightly against his. For a moment he was awestruck by her action, but then he reacted with such force, it sent Belle keening as he devoured her mouth, dipping her back in a heated kiss. His hands were tangled in her hair, his mouth bruising her.

  
He broke the kiss, his gaze predatory. “Never forget, dearie, that I'm always the wolf.”

  
Something dangerous and exciting glimmered in his eyes as he spoke, but Belle was unable to resist his gravity, and she suddenly found herself wishing to be mercilessly devoured by her master.

“How will I remember if you don't show me?” she tested.

  
Rumpelstiltskin smirked, kissing the tip of her nose affectionately. “I would rather devour you slowly, why waste a perfectly good meal?” he taunted, his eyes dancing with mischief.

  
Belle allowed his words to slowly sink in. He certainly was the wolf, but he was no monster. He'd shown in the heat of the moment he was unwilling to take advantage of her.

  
“Perhaps I play the wolf next time?” she teased.

  
“Not a chance, there can only be one wolf, my fair maiden,” he whispered against the shell of her ear, making her desire to play her part in the most splendid way possible. From that day on, Belle took pride in being the maiden, and unlike Red Riding Hood, she didn't have any qualms about being devoured by a wolf.


End file.
